Due to their high luminous efficacy, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used in an ever-increasing range of lighting applications. LEDs provide a great number of different functionalities that are not possible, or are not as easy to achieve, with conventional light bulbs. One such functionality is the ability to change the tint or color of a single light bulb. Generally, with an LED bulb this functionality is achieved by supplying the LED bulb with LEDs of a plurality of different colors, and by using pulse width modulation (PWM) to control the amount of current that is supplied to the LED's of each color. However, the use of PWM requires a power supply and circuitry that is able to cope with changing power levels and with high frequencies. This increases the monetary cost of the circuitry and can also adversely affect its electro-magnetic capability (EMC). There is, therefore, a need for an LED bulb having a changeable color or tint, but which does not use PWM to provide this functionality.